


The Road Trip

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Brian and Justin embark on a road trip and get lost. What will happen? You decide.





	1. Chapter 1:  Getting Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Okay, I was talking to Cookie (aka adrtylilsecret or Alex) one night and got the idea for this little fic. I started writing and this is what I came up with. I then decided that it’d be fun to have an interactive fanfic for once. So, I have written the first chapter and you will decide what happens at the end of each chapter. I’ll give it a couple of days, then take the best suggestion and write the next chapter, starting it with that idea, for which I will, of course, give full credit. I hope you guys want to give this a try. I promise to try and make it worth your time. Thanks in advance for your participation.

Disclaimer: I just want to make it perfectly clear that I am in no way trying to put the South down. I am a Southerner myself and I loved living in the South. I am only writing this to make people laugh, and I hope everyone knows that I would never intentionally be so cruel as to make fun of a culture out of spite. Just remember this is all in good fun.

 

  


* * *

Justin cut his eyes to Brian and grumbled under his breath, “Stubborn.”

“I heard that.”

“Well, this is ridiculous, Brian. Stop and fucking ask someone for directions!”

“I don’t need to ask for directions. I know exactly where we are.”

“Me too - in the car, in the middle of southern bumfuck, Egypt! Now, ask for some directions before we end up getting trampled by a herd of wild cows!” Justin flopped back in the seat and glared at Brian.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Sunshine, but wasn’t it your brilliant idea to drive to Florida? I seem to recall you saying, ‘It'll be great to see the countryside…we can fuck in every state…we’ll have so much fun.' Did I forget anything?” Brian slowed the car down, trying to decide if he should go left or right at the next intersection.

“Fuck you, Brian. Hey, there’s a gas station; pull over and I’ll ask for directions, or you won’t be fucking anything ever again.”

“Fine, you little twat.” Brian pulled the Mustang into the gas station and watched as Justin rolled down his window.

“Excuse me, Sir, but can you tell us how to get back on the interstate?” Justin gave the man his megawatt smile.

“You fellas ain’t from around these parts, I take it? Well, you go down this here road for about a mile ‘til you get to the red barn, then you take a right onto the dirt road. You have to drive sorta slow as that road is full of potholes. When you reach blacktop again, just hang a left and go ‘til you see the big cow pasture and hang a right. You have to drive for quite a ways ‘til you see a church, then you hang a right and that’ll take you straight to the interstate. I hope you young fellas ain’t planning on driving tonight; I hear tell there’s a thunderstorm coming in.” The farmer tipped his baseball cap back and looked up at the sky. “Yep, we’ll be soaked any time now.”

About that time a very loud clap of thunder rumbled through air. Justin jumped and shot a quick glance in Brian’s direction before looking back up at the farmer. “Well, is there anywhere close by where we can get a room for the night?”

The farmer scratched his head for a second and smiled. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. They built that new fancy Motel 6 back down the road aways. I’m sure you boys can get a room there, but I have to tell you, it’s a bit fancy and a tad on the expensive side.”

Justin smiled at the man as he heard Brian making strangling noises in the back of his throat. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“Awww don’t mention it, young man. Happy to help. Now, you boys head on out to that Motel 6 and get yourselves in a room before the sky breaks.”

Justin rolled up the window and turned to look at Brian, who seemed to be having trouble breathing. “Well, let’s go get a room before it starts to storm.”

“Have you lost your fucking mind!? You expect me to sleep in a flea-ridden Motel 6 in the middle of a fucking cow pasture?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Brian. We're lost in the middle of nowhere, we have no fucking idea how to get back on the interstate, and it sounds like it’s about to fucking flood…I want you to drive to that Motel and get us a room.”

Brian glared at Justin, mumbling under his breath. “Fucking twat, makes me drive to fucking Florida, demands I stop for directions when I know exactly where I am, gets me stuck in a fucking Motel 6, and makes demands like he’s the fucking Queen of England.”

“I heard that.” 

Brian put the car in gear and gunned the engine as he headed back down the road toward the Motel 6. He looked over at Justin and smiled a very sardonic smile. “So, Sunshine, since you asked that man for directions, are you going to be able to navigate us to the interstate in the morning?”

Justin felt his cheeks flush under Brian’s scrutiny. He had no fucking clue what the farmer was talking about, and he certainly had no better idea about how to get to the interstate after asking than he did before asking. He narrowed his eyes, licked his lips, and casually flipped Brian off as they pulled into the parking lot of the Motel 6.

Brian threw his head back and laughed. “Just what I thought, you little twat.”

“This doesn’t look so bad, Brian.”

Brian growled low in his throat. “I’m sure they have silk sheets, room service, and a Jacuzzi in every room.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to rough it for the night. You are such a label queen…you think you're too good to stay at a place like this?” Justin shook his head.

“I am too fucking good to stay here! I make more in an hour than these people see in a year. How the hell did I ever let you talk me into driving through the South? We’ll probably end up on the nightly news…two out-of-town fags found murdered in their luxurious suite at the local Motel 6…more at 11.”

“Oh, come on, Brian. This isn’t the dark ages. I’m sure there are plenty of homosexuals around here.”

Brian raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. “What fairy tale do you live in, Justin? These people put sheets over their heads and hang people from trees and you think they’d bat an eye at two fags getting fucked up in their small town?”

Justin huffed and took off his seatbelt. “I think you're overreacting, and I refuse to allow your bad temper to ruin my good time. So get your skinny ass out of this car and rent us a room, preferably one with a view.”

Brian opened his door and stretched. He looked around the parking lot and the surrounding area. “Would you like that view to be of a pasture with or without cows, Sunshine?”

Brian walked into the Motel 6 and tried to keep the disgust off his features as he approached the small woman behind the counter. He noticed she had a huge smile on her face and was checking out both of them in a not-so-subtle fashion.

“What can I do for y’all today?” The clerk asked with a soft southern drawl in her voice as her eyes traveled the length of Brian’s lean body, before moving over and looking Justin up and down in the same manner.

Brian cleared his throat. “We’d like a room for the night.”

The woman smiled brightly. “We have some really nice rooms, do you need one or two?”

“We’d just like one room, please.”

“Okay, we have some double rooms with two double beds, will that be alright?”

“I’d like one room with one king size bed, if you even have such a thing here, and I’d like to be able to smoke in the room, oh and we’ll need extra towels.” Brian smiled and pulled out his wallet.

The woman’s smile slowly disappeared as she looked back and forth between Brian and Justin. She whispered in a shocked voice, “One room? One bed?”

Brian raised his eyebrow and pushed his tongue into his cheek. “Yep, y’all heard me quite right there, Missy, now how ‘bout you give me the little ole key so’s I can mosey on up to my room for a short nap.”

Justin tried to hold it back, but he snorted very loudly in his attempts to keep from laughing out loud. He quickly tried to wipe the smile off his face as the woman cut her eyes in his direction.

“Here’s your key,” the woman said after taking the payment for the room. “Check out is by 11am and we don’t have any complimentary breakfasts…you’ll have to drive down to the diner about a mile down the road.”

Brian gave her a very sweet smile. “Well thank y’all very much for your kind assistance. Don’t worry, we’ll be outta your hair as soon as possible, and I wouldn’t eat a breakfast in this place if I were starving.”

Justin couldn’t help it. He completely lost it and doubled over laughing. “Oh my God, Brian. I can’t believe you said that.”

Brian gave Justin a smile and said, “Well, when in the south, do what the good Southerns do, put everyone down…unless it’s your cousin or your sister; and then you’re probably fucking them, so you better be nice.”

Brian led the way down the hall, listening to Justin’s attempts to stop laughing and quickly opened the door. His eyes scanned the room and he turned toward Justin with a look of utter disgust on his face. “This fucking sucks, and not in a positive, life-affirming manner.”

Justin was still giggling and gasped, “It’s okay for the night, Brian.”

“I suggest you get your bubble-butt in here and get naked immediately. If I have to stay here, you have to fuck me senseless so I have no idea where I am.”

Justin rolled his eyes, walked past Brian into the room, and slowly started swaying his hips while pulling his shirt over his head. “Are you going to fuck me into the mattress, old man?”

Brian grabbed Justin and threw him onto the bed watching him bounce up and down as he growled, “I’ll show you, old man.”

 


	2. Chapter 2:  Beds and Buggies

  
Author's notes: I want to thank everyone for participating and for the great ideas. I picked three ideas and used them in this chapter, but I'll try to use the other ideas in future chapters. I want to thank Cookie, Emily, and dphysh for the ideas I used in this chapter. I hope you guys like what I did with your ideas. I look forward to seeing what other ideas you come up with for future chapters.  


* * *

Justin smiled up at Brian as soon as he finished bouncing on the mattress. He pushed himself up and licked his lips, watching Brian remove his clothes.

Brian quickly undressed and slowly climbed up the bed until his body blanketed Justin's. He lowered his head and nibbled on the pink lips for a moment as his hands worked on removing the cargos. “I can’t wait to bury myself in your hot, tight ass.”

Justin lifted his hips and wriggled, helping Brian slide them off his body as he returned kiss for kiss. He slid fingers through auburn hair and rubbed his body sensually against his lover's. As soon as he was completely naked, he put his hands on Brian’s shoulders and—giving a mighty shove—flipped him over until he was straddling the shocked man. “Sorry, but I’m going to bury myself in your hot, tight ass.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Justin?”

Justin smiled down into Brian’s eyes. “I’m doing exactly what you taught me to do. I’m being the best homosexual I can be and taking what I want.” He leaned down and ran his tongue across Brian’s lower lip before pushing it inside his open mouth.

Brian half-heartedly struggled for dominance for a second before relaxing into the mattress and returning the kiss, moaning softly.

Justin spent quite a bit of time exploring Brian’s body with his fingers and lips. He licked his way down the arched neck, pinching and squeezing nipples, before sucking and licking them gently.

Brian squirmed and arched into the touches, gasping a bit breathlessly. “Do you need to ask directions to my ass, Sunshine? Get on with it!”

Justin lifted his head and grinned. “I am getting on with it, Brian.” He grabbed the lube, squirting some on his fingers, and quickly pushed a finger deep inside the tight, puckered hole.

Brian gasped at the speed of the entry and closed his eyes as fingers continued to slowly push inside him. “Damn it, Justin. Stop fucking around.”

Justin let his fingers slide from the tight heat and grabbed a condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth as he wiggled his eyebrows at Brian.

Brian grinned. “I see that you've been paying attention and learning the proper techniques from the master.”

Justin slid the condom on his aching cock and lifted Brian’s legs, getting into position. He pressed forward and felt the muscles give as he slid inside a fraction. “I always pay attention.”

Brian lifted his hips and gasped. He felt the burning pain for a second before he pushed against the hard shaft invading him. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Justin moaned softly and pushed his hips forward again, sinking deeper. He held himself in check, giving Brian an opportunity to adjust before he pulled back and pushed forward again slowly.

Brian’s breathing escalated as he met each thrust with one of his own, hands gripping Justin's hips almost forcefully and pulling him forward, silently asking for more.

As soon as Justin knew Brian could handle it, he started thrusting with more force and speed. He felt the entire bed shaking with each forward lunge, but didn’t give it a second thought as he lost himself in the pleasurable heat. He knew it wasn’t going to take him long, so he wrapped his fingers around Brian’s leaking cock and pumped in time with each thrust.

Brian moaned and continued to meet Justin thrust for thrust until he felt that all too familiar tingle. He didn’t even try to hold back. He pushed his head back into the pillows, lifted his hips, and came violently.

Justin felt the inner muscles clamp down around his cock, gave one massive thrust forward, heard a very loud crack, felt the bed give way beneath his knees, and groaned loudly as he filled the condom, landing heavily on Brian’s chest. He started laughing the minute he lifted his head. “Oh my God, we broke the fucking bed.”

Brian grunted as he felt the bed collapse beneath him and Justin’s weight collapse on top of him. “Just make sure your dick didn’t break off in my ass, Sunshine.”

Justin laughed harder as he tried to pull free. He took the condom off, tied it, and dropped it on the floor. “Well that’s definitely a first for us. What the hell are we going to tell the woman about this bed?”

Brian looked up at Justin as he moved out from under him to get off the broken bed. “I’m going to tell her they have cheap-ass beds and we need another room. I mean, who ever heard of a fucking motel bed breaking from a little fucking. It’s ridiculous.”

They heard a knock at the door and the woman’s voice saying, “Mr. Kinney, I brought you some extra towels.”

Justin burst out laughing as he tried to find his pants. “Well, we’ll be sleeping on the floor, but at least we’ll have plenty of clean towels."

“Fuck you, Justin. This is all your fucking fault.” Brian stood up and walked naked to the door, yanking it open.

The woman almost swallowed her tongue as she tried to look at Brian’s body while seeming to look anywhere but at him. She held out the towels and stammered, “You, um, asked for, um, more towels.”

“Well now I’m asking for another fucking room with a damn bed that won’t collapse as soon as you lie on it.”

The woman looked past Brian and noticed the bed on the floor. “Oh, that’s never happened before. Sure, sure, right away.”

Brian slammed the door and turned to put his pants back on, mumbling under his breath, “Fucking cheap-ass beds, idiotic idea driving through the south, don’t know why I listened to the twat, can’t believe I’m putting myself through all this for a piece of blonde boy ass.”

“I heard that.”

“Just get dressed and let’s go see if we can get another room.”

“I’m hungry.”

Brian rolled his eyes and groaned. “Is that all you ever think about, your stomach?”

Justin glared at Brian. “Is your dick the only thing you ever think about?”

Brian blew out a breath and walked back to the bed. “Well, get your ass out of bed and let’s go see if we can find anything to eat in the one-horse, five-million-cows town.”

Justin rolled out of bed and grabbed his cargo pants, quickly dressing. “I wonder what kind of food that diner serves?”

Brian groaned. “Same kind of food any diner serves; grease, grease, and more grease.”

As they passed through the lobby, Brian stopped at the desk and said, “Have a new room assigned to us by the time we get back.”

The woman looked at Brian and blushed. “Well I’m sorry for your inconvenience. I’ve never had anything like that happen before. I can’t understand how the bed could just break.”

Brian raised an eyebrow and glanced at Justin, who shook his head emphatically. “Well now, little darling, you really don’t want me to be answering that question for you, but I will say the bed died for a good cause.”

The woman turned a bright shade of red and stuttered, “I’m sure you’re right. Just pick up the key for your new room when you get back.”

Brian tilted his head and gave the woman his million-dollar smile. “Thanks little lady, will do.”

He walked outside and noticed that it still hadn’t started raining and glared at Justin. “You better hope we get loads of rain, or your ass is going to be so sore.”

Justin grinned. “You mean as sore as your ass is right now?”

They climbed back into the Mustang and headed down the road in the direction of the diner. They hadn’t gone far when they noticed that traffic seemed to be slowing down. Brian looked down the road and saw a crew of road workers fixing a pothole in the road. As he got closer he took note that they all seemed to be shirtless and muscled. He turned and grinned at Justin. “Well, at least they have something to look at around here besides fucking cow pastures.”

Justin looked at the sweaty men working and licked his lips. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind rolling around in a pasture with one of those guys.”

Brian groaned, “Have I taught you nothing, twat. I’d just fuck him as he was bent over the road railing while looking out over the cow pasture.”

Justin laughed as he continued to look the guys over as the slowly drove past. “Sounds good to me, I could take the brunette and you could have the blonde.”

“I already have a blonde, thank you very much.”

Justin grinned at Brian, then turned his head when something on the road ahead of them caught his eye. “Look at that…another Wal-Mart! We need to go shopping.”

“No fucking way, Justin. I’m not walking around that huge flea market. I just want to feed you, so I can go back to the room and fuck you.”

“Please, Brian. I’d really like to get some more t-shirts…it’s so hot here.”

Brian dropped his head as he put on the indicator and turned into the huge parking lot. “I’m going to die on this trip. I just know it.”

They entered the Wal-Mart and Justin quickly grabbed a shopping cart. “This is so great! Look at that, Brian! Things are so cheap here!”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, “Kill me now. Would some one please just fucking kill me now.”

Justin started walking down each aisle, looking at all the different products. He grabbed some chips and a few six-packs of soda before heading towards the menswear department. “Check it out, Brian! They have such cool t-shirts.” He picked up a t-shirt with the words ‘Just Do It’ written across the front. “I’m getting this one.”

Brian groaned softly and watched as Justin slowly threw shirt after shirt into the cart. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He could survive this. All he had to do was let Justin get what he wanted, pay, and get the hell out of here. He never thought he’d ever see the day when he’d wish for a Big Q, but there was nothing around here but fucking Wal-Marts. Millions of fucking Wal-Marts.

Justin finally finished his shopping and headed for the checkout. An older lady stepped up to him and asked, “May I have your buggy, young man?”

Brian choked back a laugh when he noticed the shocked look on Justin’s face. He leaned down and whispered, “I think she’s talking about the shopping cart, Justin. I doubt very seriously if that sweet little old lady is interested in your buggy.”

Brian stepped in front of Justin, loving the way his cheeks turned a fiery red, and waited for him to unload his 'buggy'. Brian grinned again. Maybe this could be fun after all. He turned to Justin when he was sure the cashier was looking at him. “Did you have to put the entire fucking store in the buggy?”

Justin’s head snapped up and he glared at Brian. “I didn’t put the entire store in the buggy you asshole. I only picked up a few things.”

“You realize that if you eat all those chips, your ass is going to get so big it won’t fit into your designer cargos.”

“I guess you’ll just have to work it off then, won’t you?”

Brian snorted and shook his head. “Do I look like the kind of guy that would be with a fat-ass blonde boy?”

Justin carefully moved closer to Brian, keeping the shopping cart between them and the cashier as he grabbed Brian’s cock and squeezed. “Do I look like the kind of guy who hangs out with a dickless old man?”

Brian cleared his throat and spoke in a slightly higher pitched voice. “No, no you don’t. Let’s just pay and get out of here.”

Justin smiled sweetly and finished emptying the contents of the cart onto the little conveyor belt. He then pushed the ‘buggy’ over to the little old lady who thanked him profusely.

Brian gave the cashier his credit card and tried to smile as her eyes traveled over his body. God he was so fucking tired of all these women giving him the eye. He placed his hand on his hip and imitated one of Emmett’s poses, fluttering his eyelashes a few times and asking in his best pseudo-feminine voice, “Does this dick in my mouth make me look queer?”

Justin walked up just in time to hear Brian’s remark and doubled over trying to hold back his laughter. He started coughing violently and Brian quickly began to pat him on the back. “Easy there, Sunshine. I didn’t mean to kill you.”

Justin looked up at Brian with tears pooled in his eyes. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“Well, I have to have some fun on this fucked-up road trip, don’t I?”

They gathered up the bags and headed back out to the car.

< **Tell me what type of things you want to happen at the diner**. >


	3. Chapter 3:  Brian Kinney fo Muck's Sake

  
Author's notes:

Hey guys!  Here's the next chapter of The Road Trip.  I want to thank everyone who participated in giving ideas.  I tried to use every suggestion.  There is no way I can name all the people who left a suggestion, but you can find them in the reviews here at BJFic.net, at Midnight Whispers, and on my LJ.  Thanks to my beta emily as always.  I also need to thank Cookie for the idea of using the devil pitch fork in the pic.  I look forward to finding out what y'all come up with for the next chapter.

* * *

They walked into the diner and Brian was still bitching under his breath.  “I swear to God if you tell anyone that I ate at a place called Chastity’s Diner, I’ll cut your dick off.”

Justin rolled his eyes.  “Oh get over it Brian, it’s just a name.”

“Yeah, but Chastity’s Diner for fuck’s sake.”

“Don’t worry Brian, I’m sure your dick won’t fall off the second you sit down, and I promise if it does, I’ll duct tape it back on for you.”

They headed for the booth at the back and sat down across from one another.  It wasn’t long before a very bleached blonde woman approached and asked, “Are you boys here to eat or to socialize?” 

Brian smiled at the woman.  “We’d like a menu please.”

The waitress laughed.  “Y’all must not be from ‘round these parts.  We don’t have a menu, sugar.  We only serve one dish for supper, and that’s Road Kill stew.”

Brian’s eyes got really large as he looked over at Justin and mouthed, “What the fuck?”

Justin ignored Brian.  “Exactly what is that?”

The waitress shrugged her shoulders.  “I’m not the cook, sweetie, so I have no idea.  It’s some secret family recipe, but it’s really good.”

Brian shuddered.  “I’d just like a plain turkey sandwich.”

“Dang, you boys really are Yanks, ain’t ya?  This ain’t Thanksgiving.  We only have turkey on Thanksgiving ‘round here.”

Brian groans, “Perfect.  Of course you wouldn’t be able to get anything as simple as a sandwich.”

Justin kicked Brian under the table. “We’ll have two specials.”

“Would y’all be wanting biscuits or cornbread with that?”

“We’ll have one of each, thank you.” Justin smiled brightly.

“What can I get y’all to drink?”

Brian and Justin spoke at the exact same time.  “Coffee….Coke.”

“Sorry, sugar, but our Coke machine isn’t working, can I get you an iced tea?”

Justin shrugged.  “Sure, that’s fine.”

As the waitress left to go put in their order Brian leaned across the table and growled.  “There is no fucking way I’m eating anything called Road Kill stew.  Hell, the cook probably just runs out back and grabs the dead carcasses off the road.”

“Jesus, Brian, it’s just a name.  I’m sure there isn’t anything in it that was actually killed on the road.”

“How the hell do you know?  We are in the middle of the fucking twilight zone here.  You have no idea what these people put in their food.  Hell, I saw the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  That shit was based on a true story!”

“Shit, Brian.  You really need to get a grip and loosen up.”

Brian’s eyebrow rose slowly and an evil grin curved his lips upwards.  “Well now, Sunshine, if you want to loosen me up, why don’t you crawl under this table and blow me?”

Justin’s eyes get really big.  “There aren’t any tablecloths on these tables.”

“So?  We’re way back here and there aren’t that many customers, but who the hell could blame them.  No one wants to be forced to eat road kill.”

Justin looked around the diner and shrugged.  He slowly slid under the table and crawled toward Brian’s spread legs.  He quickly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled out a very hard cock.  He licked his lips then slowly ran his tongue across the tip in a flicking motion.

Brian let his head fall back and bit his lip to keep from moaning.  Damn, there was nothing better than getting a blow job from Justin, unless it was getting a blow job from Justin in a public place.

Justin opened his mouth and slowly slid his head down swallowing Brian’s length quickly.  He completely forgot about where he was and lifted his head too fast banging it on the underside of the table.  “Fuck!”  Justin reached back and rubbed his head and muttered, “That’s it.  I’m not doing this shit.”

Brian saw the waitress heading for their booth and said, “Hey, Justin, did you find your contact?”

Justin crawled back into his seat and glared at Brian as the waitress placed the steaming bowls in front of them.  He picked up his spoon and took a tentative taste.  “Hey, this really is good!”

The waitress smiled.  “I told you so, sugar.”

After much coaxing and promising to finish the blow job once they were back at the motel, Justin finally got Brian to try the stew.  They finished their meal, paid, and headed out.  As they were pulling out of the diner, Justin said, “Hey look, Brian.  That sign says they are having a swap meet tomorrow.  I want to go.”

“Do you even know what the hell a swap meet is, Justin?”

“Well, no, but I still want to go.  It sounds like fun.”

Brian muttered under his breath, “It _would_ be fun if I got to trade in my old twink for a new one I just met.”

“I heard that.”

Brian crawled out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.  Damn, that had been one wild night. But it was amusing to think about.  He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he thought about fucking Justin.

“Oh, Fuck yeah, ohhhh Briiiiaaannnn…”

MOOOO

“Harder, ohhh yeah, like that….ohhhhhh please…”

MOOOO

“Fuck!  I’m gonna…”

MOOOO  

It went on and on, moan then moo, moan then moo.  Damn, he needed to get the fuck out of this place.  He went back over to the bed and slapped Justin on the ass.  “Time to get up!”

Justin groaned, blinked, and rolled over.  “Wuttimezit?”

“Time for you to get that fine ass out of bed, Sunshine.”

“’Nother hour.”

“Absolutely not!  We have to get on the road, so get your ass in gear!”

Justin’s eyes popped open and he sat up in the bed.  “Oh yeah, I almost forgot.  I want to check out that swap meet.  I’ll be ready shortly.”

“No, we are not checking out the swap meet.”

“Yes, we are!”  Justin marched to the bathroom, went inside, and slammed the door.

Brian jerked the bathroom door open, leaned his head inside, said, “No we are not!” and slammed the door shut.

Fifteen minutes later, Justin came out of the bathroom, glared at Brian, and quickly dressed.  “Fine!  If you don't want to go, I'll go myself.”

“Like hell you will.  You are not leaving me stranded in Hicksville.”

“Well, I guess you have to come with me.”

“We are not fucking going to a swap meet and that's final.”

Justin glared, stomped his foot, and growled, "My car, my vacation, and I say I am damn well going to that swap meet, with or without you!

“Oh real mature, Sunshine.  Your car, your vacation.  Fine, we'll go to your little swap meet.  If you complain once after we get there, you have to be my slave for a month...no questions, no arguments.”

They gathered up their things and walked down to the front desk.  Brian quickly paid the bill and headed out to the car.  This was not going to be a fun morning.  He grumbled, “I’m in HELL, with a blonde who ‘just wants to have fun’.  How the fuck did I wind up in this mess.  Oh yeah, now I remember, I let my fucking dick think for me, so this is what I get.”

“I heard that.”          

Brian looked up and noticed Justin climbing behind the wheel.  “Oh, hell no!  I’m driving, Sunshine!”

Justin smiled sweetly and shook his head.  “My car, I drive, live with it.”

Brian closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and climbed into the passenger seat muttering, “Correct that, I’m in Hell with a spoiled brat.”

“I heard that.”

Brian just shook his head and looked out the window at all the cows wandering in the pasture behind the Motel.  At least he had a few amusing memories from this ordeal. “Hey, where are you going?  The interstate is in the other direction.”

“I’m going back to the diner, grab us some food to go, and then I’m going to find that swap meet.”

Brian leaned his head back against the seat and silently counted to ten.  He was going to die on this road trip, or if not die, at least wish he was dead.

An hour later, they were driving down roads that looked like they sprang from some horror movie screen.  “See what you’ve done, Sunshine?  You have gotten us lost!?”

“Me?!  You had us lost yesterday, I am just exploring this new wonderland you lost us in.”

“That’s right.  Blame me.  It’s always my fault.  Well, I’m not the one driving today, am I?  At least I had the good sense to stay on main roads, but not you, oh no, you had to find a swap meet that must be located in the middle of a cow pasture.”

Justin snorted.  “That would be kinda fun though.  Meeting people in a cow pasture.”

Brian dropped his head.  “Kill me now, please just kill me now.”         

They started up a pretty steep hill when the car started jerking and the engine seemed to sputter.  “What the fuck are you doing, Sunshine?”

“It’s not me.  Something’s wrong with the car.”  

There was a very loud bang and the engine went dead.  “Oh fucking great!  Just what I need.  Happy now?  Are you happy now?  We are stuck in the fucking middle of nowhere!”

Justin glared at Brian.  “This is not my fault!”

“It’s not?  Who should I blame then, Justin?  The fucking tooth fairy?”

Justin jerked open his door and stepped out looking at the smoke billowing from underneath the hood of the car.  He kicked the front tire and mumbled, “All I wanted was to spend some time with you, but oh no, it’s too fucking much for the great Brian Kinney.  Always have to complain about something.  One of these fucking days I’m gonna smack you one.”

“I heard that.”

Justin turned his back and stared off into the trees surrounding the road.  He swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay.  He was not about to let Brian see him cry.  He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly.  This wasn’t how their vacation was supposed to be, but then again, what did he expect?  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes surprised to find Brian standing right in front of him.

Brian put his arms around Justin and pulled him into a tight hug.  “I know this isn’t your fault, Sunshine.  We’ll figure something out, we always do.”  He tilted the blonde head up and gently kissed slightly pouting lips.

As soon as their lips broke apart, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and squeezed.  “I’m so sorry for getting you into this mess.”

Brian swatted Justin’s ass.  “Hey, at least I enjoyed fucking you to the mellow sounds of cow's mooing in the pasture.”

Justin laughed, rose up on his toes, and ran his tongue across Brian’s bottom lip.  “I enjoyed that too.”

They jumped apart when a loud blaring horn sounded.  “Hey, you fellas need some help?”  

Brian looked at the man sitting in a truck that had to at least 30 years old.  “Yeah, our car broke down and we need to get it to a garage.”

“Why don’t y’all hop on in here and I’ll take you out to the farm and see about getting this car towed.”  The man motioned for them to get into the truck.

They walked around and Brian helped Justin climb up into the seat before swinging up himself.  “We sure appreciate the help.”

“Oh think nothing of it.  We help folks ‘round these parts.  I’m sure you fellas will return the favor.”

Brian smiled.  “We’d be happy to pay.  We just need to get the car to a garage as soon as possible.”

The farmer laughed.  “Well we only have one garage in this town, and trust me, he’s backed up ‘til next month, but I know a bit about cars, so I’ll see what I can do.”

“In that case, I’ll pay you.”  Brian nodded his head.

“Well, I ain’t got much need for money, but I could use a hand ‘round the farm.  Oh, and don’t worry, I’m not about to judge you city slickers.  I mean it ain’t my cup of tea, but what you do in private ain’t no never mind to me.”

It wasn’t long until they saw a sign that read ‘Green Acres’.  Brian looked at Justin and bit his lip.  He leaned down and whispered very softly, “Now we are in farm boy HELL.”

The farmer smiled brightly and said, “I heard that.”

As soon as the truck stopped, Brian opened the door and jumped down.  He looked around at the barn and the farmhouse.  He took a deep breath and almost choked.  “What the hell is that smell?!”

“Awe, you’ll get used to that.  It’s a mixture of the chicken house over yonder and the pig pens.  I’m just gonna get my tractor and head on back down to get your car.  Y’all head on into the house and tell the Misses to fix you something to eat.  Meet me in the barn in an hour.  Have either of you fellas ever mucked a stall?”

Brian smiled brightly.  “Sure, I do it all the time.”

The farmer just looked at Brian and grinned.  “Well you’ll get to put your experience to the test.”

After the farmer had walked off, Justin looked up at Brian and asked, “Why did you lie to that man?”

“Lie?  I didn’t lie.  I mean he said he wasn’t bothered by our lifestyle, but don’t you think it was still a bit too personal for him to ask if we’d ever fucked in a stall?”  


<What would you like to see happen to the boys on the farm?>

  



	4. Chapter 4:  Going Down on the Farm

  
Author's notes:   


* * *

Brian knocked on the door of the house and heard a feminine voice shout, "Come on in." He opened the door and slowly walked inside the house, looking around. He cut his eyes at Justin, who'd followed him in moving so they stood side-by-side, and whispered in his best imitation of the farmer's voice, "Not much on decorating, these Southern folks."

"I heard that," said an older lady, directly behind them.

Justin let out a startled squeak and practically jumped into Brian's arms. "Holy shhhhhucks Lady, you scared the fuuuudge out of me."

Brian smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Shucks and fudge, Sunshine? Aren't you just becoming the prim and proper Southern lad?"

Justin smacked Brian's arm and glared into his eyes. 

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you none, son. The name's Martha, and I guess you boys have met my Zeke. We don't get many folks out this way, and you young'uns sound like you aren't from 'round these parts anyhow." Martha moved down the hallway. "You boys follow me into the kitchen and I'll see if I can rustle you up something to eat."

Brian's eyes got really big as he watched the lady moving away from them. He looked at Justin and mouthed, "Young'uns? What the fuck?"

Justin grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him after Martha growling, "Behave yourself, Brian." 

They took seats at the rather large table and looked around the homey kitchen. Martha quickly made tomato sandwiches, sliced up onions and cucumbers, and grabbed a bag of chips. She placed everything on the table along with two glasses of iced tea. "Eat up, boys. If I know my Zeke, he's got a whole list of chores for you to do, so you'll need to keep your strength up." 

Justin dove into the sandwiches immediately. He rolled his eyes back in pleasure after taking his first tentative bite. "You've got to try these, Brian."

Brian glared at Justin, held his arm in front of the boy's face, and said, "Just cut open a vein and pile it in. Jesus, do you have any idea how much fat you are consuming?"

Martha smiled at Brian. "You boys are a couple of those high fashion male models ain't ya? I've heard all about them from my friend, Susan. Well, you'll have to get used to what we eat, at least until you leave or you'll starve slap to death." She reached over and gave Brian's cheek a little squeeze, shook her head sadly, and stated, "Son, you need to eat. You ain't nothin' but skin and bones. Eat them sandwiches."

Brian gave the woman a pained smiled. "I'm not hungry."

Martha turned around and glared at Brian. "Let me tell you something right now, young man. You will not disrespect me in my own home, I don't care how many pretty pictures you are in, or how high falootin' you are used to living. I've raised four boys and got eight grandkids, and every single one of them knows better than to sass me. I suggest you sit right back and enjoy those sandwiches cause I can guarantee you're gonna need the energy."

Justin quickly defended Brian by saying, "Don't worry, Ma'am, he'll eat the sandwiches."

Brian glared at Justin. "The fu…"

Justin covered Brian's mouth with his palm and growled, "Eat the sandwiches or a certain part of your anatomy will be suffering from lack of use, and you know what I'm talking about."

Brian gave Justin a very dirty look as he pulled away from his hand. He grudgingly picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. His face showed an expression of pure horror and disgust as he slowly chewed and forcibly swallowed. He gave the woman another extremely pained smile. "Well it won't kill me for a few years at least."

Martha threw her head back and cackled out laughing. "I shore do love you city boys." She gave Brian a smack on his back and walked over to the sink. "Zeke's home so you boys hurry up and finish eatin'."

A few minutes later, Zeke walked into the kitchen and smiled at his wife. "How's our guests doing, Ma?"

"Just finishing up their sandwiches."

"Why don't you run on upstairs and see if you can find them some proper clothing to wear. I don't think they want to mess up them fancy duds they are wearing."

Martha left and came back a short time later carrying two sets of denim overalls. "I found these in Junior's room. I'm afraid they'll be a bit short for Slick and too long for Sunshine."

"Slick?" Brian asked in a shocked voice. "My name is Brian."

"Well it's Slick now, so get used to it." 

"Why did you call him Sunshine?" Brian asked indignantly while pointed in Justin's direction.

"I heard you call him, Sunshine, and it fits. He's such a cutie pie." Martha gave one of Justin's cheeks a little pinch and he rewarded her with one of his most brilliant smiles. "See what I mean."

Zeke crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Okay, you young'uns run on upstairs and change outta them fancy doodads. Oh and boys, don't get on with no hanky panky or I'll bust both your britches. I know how young folks are, but there's a time for fun and a time for work, and this is the time for work. Understand?"

Justin nodded as he grabbed the overalls and pulled Brian toward the stairs. "Yes, Sir. We'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later, Brian stood in the middle of what could only be described as utter hell. He had on a pair of overalls that were a good two inches too short. He was reminded of all those nerds in high school who wore their pants too short and their socks pulled up. He looked over at Justin and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The overalls were too long so the pant legs were rolled up. Sunshine looked like a little boy playing dress up. He let out a sigh and grabbed the pitchfork…might as well get this over with.

Brian shoved the head of the pitchfork into the hay and lifted it out of the stall. His nose wrinkled at the smell and he shuddered slightly as he dumped it in the wheel barrel. He felt the sweat running down his back and stabbed the pitchfork in the ground leaning against it for support. He had a sudden mental image of that old television show and almost laughed out loud as the tune floated around his head. He glanced over at Justin and started singing..."Green Acres is the place for me...Farm living is the life for me...Land spreading out so far and wide...Keep Manhattan just give me that countryside..." He looked over at Justin and yelled..."take it away Sunshine!

Justin looked up as Brian started to sing and tried not to laugh. He watched as Brian dramatically spread his arms and shouted at him to take up the song. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head mouthing, "No fucking way."

Brian danced over to Justin. "Come on Justin. You have to sing the next part." He struck a very Emmett like pose and continued in a high pitched voice, "New York is where I'd rather stay...I get allergic smelling hay...I just adore a penthouse view...Dah-ling I love you but give me Park Avenue." He grabbed Justin around the waist and swung him in a circle, kissing him soundly.

The farmer cleared his throat rather loudly and they jump apart as he stepped inside the barn. "I don't go 'round ragging on people 'cause it's not a very nice thing to do. However, I am a pretty honest sort, so don't take this personally son, but don't give up your day job."

Justin doubled over laughing. "I wanted to say that myself. Thanks for saving me the trouble."

The man scratched his head and said, "Now you can tell me to mind my own business, but how long you fellas been a couple?"

Justin spoke up saying, "Seven years."

Brian answered at the same time, "We're not a couple."

The farmer looked from Justin then to Brian. "Looks to me like you boys have some communication problems." He looked over at Justin and said, "Ain't you a bit young to be with this guy for 7 years?"

Brian crossed his arms and took on a very defensive posture. "Look, we don't have to explain ourselves to you. I'm grateful that you're helping with the car, but that doesn't give you the right to judge us or our non-defined, non-conventional sort of relationship."

The farmer laughed. "Dang, you Yanks shore do have a way with the words. I didn't mean no disrespect." 

Justin smiled at the farmer. "Don't pay any attention to Brian. He's one of those people who have way too much fiber in their diets...you know the tight asses."

Brian looked over at Justin and growled, "Never heard you complaining before, Sunshine." He grabbed up his pitchfork and stalked toward the back of the barn and started throwing hay wildly muttering, "Try to have a little fun and get nothing but fucking grief. It's his fault I'm in this mess and what does he do…he makes fun of me that's what he does. I should shove the handle of this pitchfork up his tight little ass and then we'd see who had the last laugh."

"I heard that."

Brian huffed and turned around when he felt his foot sink into something under the hay. His eyes grew large for a second before he closed them tightly. "Sunshine! If I just put my brand new Pradas in what I think I did, you are so fucking going to die!"

Justin came running as soon as he heard Brian shout, but stopped abruptly and tried to control his laughter as he watched Brian lift his shoe very carefully. It was too much for Justin and he started laughing so hard tears were pooling in his eyes. "Oh my God, you stepped in manure!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. You are so going to owe me, Sunshine, and I promise to take it all out of your ass just as soon as we get the fuck out of here."

Justin licked his lips, finally getting his laughter under control. "Well, I've finished cleaning out my stall and have nice fresh hay spread out. If you could forget about your ruined shoe for a moment, we could have a little fun."

Brian raised his eyebrow and looked around. "I'm very impressed, Sunshine. I never knew you were such a very naughty boy. If only we had a video camera we could call this 'Slick and Sunshine: Going Down on the Farm'."

Brian scraped his boot across a board and shuddered in disgust. Well, at least Justin was giving him something positive to think about.

Brian walked into the stall, secured the door, and had to admit that he was impressed with what Justin had done. Not only had he cleaned out the stall, but he'd stacked bales of hay in the corner making a rather interesting looking bed. He watched as Justin danced around making a show of pulling off the overalls and spreading them across the top of the makeshift bed.

Not to be outdone, Brian quickly released the buttons on his overalls letting them slip down and stripping off his shirt. He toed off his shoes, stepped out of the ugly denim outfit and walked slowly toward the sprawled out blonde, who was slowly stroking a very hard cock and holding a condom packet between his teeth.

Brian crawled on top of Justin, plucked the condom from between his teeth, and quickly captured his lips in a scorching kiss. He explored the willing mouth thoroughly, enjoying the little moans and whimpers. He pulled back a bit gently biting a full bottom lip before tracing it with his tongue. His hands roamed over every inch of skin before using his nails to gently scratch the hard little nipples. He bent his head and circled each nub with his tongue before latching onto one and sucking hard.

Justin clutched his fingers in Brian's hair and moaned. His back arched, pressing his chest more firmly against that hot sucking mouth. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and gasped, "Fuck me, Brian."

Brain picked up the condom and used his teeth to rip it open. He quickly rolled it onto his achingly hard cock and grabbed the packet of lube. "You thought of everything, Sunshine. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had this all planned." He squeezed the lube onto his fingers as Justin lifted his legs and pulled them back against his chest.

After a minimum of preparation, Brian pushed inside with an almost brutal thrust. Maybe it was the fact that he was reduced to fucking on a stack of hay in a barn in the middle of fucking nowhere, or maybe it was the fact that Justin looked fucking hot sprawled out beneath him, but whatever the reason, he felt as if he hadn't fucked in days. His hands gripped firm ass cheeks as he slammed forward repeatedly.

Justin rolled his head on the hay and reached for Brian's hips, pulling forward as he lifted up meeting each brutal thrust. He moaned loudly, emitting small whimpers of need each time he felt Brian pull back.

Brian buried himself deep inside the hot tunnel with a little groan of satisfaction. His senses were on overload, so when he felt the soft brush of fur against his ass, it was like a jolt to his system. In the next second, he felt what could only be described as pinpricks of fire as something clawed its way up over his ass to settle onto his back. It took awhile for the fear to settle in fully, but he stopped moving and breathing at the same instant. "Oh God, get it off!"

Justin was still moving his hips upwards in an attempt to keep the friction going when he heard Brian's plea. "I was about to get off then you stopped fucking moving!"

Brian held perfectly still as the pinpricks of fire roamed over the top of his cheeks and lower back and whispered urgently, "There's something going up my ass."

"There's something going up my ass too, and it better start moving really soon or I'll remove whatever is up your ass and replace it with my cock!" Justin growled.

"For fuck's sake, Justin! Hold still! I'm trying to tell you that I have some type of fucking creature crawling around on my ass and all you're worried about is getting off!"

Justin stopped moving and looked up at Brian with shocked eyes. "What do you mean some sort of creature? What kind of creature?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

They heard the door of the stall open and footsteps walking across the hay. "Well now, if that don't be all I ever saw. I've heard that expression 'a rat's ass' but I never actually saw it in action. Don't mind me boys, but my grandson's pet rat got out of his cage again and he seems to like you fellas."

Brian swallowed hard not knowing exactly what to do. He'd heard stories about rats and how vicious they could be, but he also knew he was buried balls deep in Justin's ass with a Southern hick standing over them. At the moment, his brain couldn't decide which offered the greatest threat. He felt the creature being lifted off his back and let out a sigh of relief.

Zeke scooped the little rat up and chuckled. "I've also heard that expression 'caught with your pants down', but never seen it in action before either. You boys hurry up and head on in the house. Ma has supper ready."

 


	5. Chapter 5:  Always Look Before You Leap

  


Martha watched the two city boys cross the yard. She smiled when she saw Sunshine give Slick a little playful shove. It was nice having young people around the farm again, even if they were high falootin’ fashion models. She turned to look at the kitchen door and notice that her broom had fallen and was lying across the threshold. She heard the door squeak open and saw the boys about to enter. “STOP! My broom is across the doorway.”

Brian stuck his arm out across the front of Justin’s chest to keep him from stepping into the kitchen. He looked down and saw a very fancy looking broom on the floor and shook his head. These Southerners really loved their brooms. He grabbed Justin and threw the boy over his shoulder in the fireman’s carry and vaulted over the broom in one smooth jump, laughing as Justin smacked him on the ass.

Martha placed a hand over her heart and tears pooled in her eyes. There was going to be another wedding on the farm. She couldn’t wait to call the pastor and let him know. There were so many plans she had to make. She rushed over when Slick finally let Sunshine down, and as the tears slowly slid from her eyes, she gave each one a big hug whispering, “Oh, I’m just so happy for you boys. This is going to be the best thing that’s happened ‘round these parts in a coon’s age. Now, don’t you fellas worry about a thing. I’ll take care of all the preparations.” She gave each one another bear hug and laughed. “I can’t wait! You young’uns get washed up and sit down at the table; we got us some celebratin’ to do.”

Brian was at a loss as to how to handle this woman’s really weird behavior. He grunted as he felt his ribs aching from her bone crushing hug, but smiled because she really reminded him of Debbie. As soon as Martha let him go, he grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the stairs whispering, “These people are completely nuts!”

“I heard that,” laughed Martha as she carried dishes into the dining room.

A short time later, Brian sat down and looked around at all the dishes on the table. He could literally feel his arteries clogging up just from looking at the food. This trip was definitely going to kill him.

Justin seemed to be bouncing in his chair. “This all looks wonderful, Martha, but it’s all new to me. What are all these dishes?”

Martha gave a Justin a bright smile. “Well, Sunshine, I fixed us a fine feast in light of you boys staying on with us. I wanted you to know how much we appreciate you fellas helping us out. I made fried pork chops, fried potatoes with onions, pinto beans, and cornbread.”

Justin gave Martha one of his brightest smiles and said, “We appreciate all the trouble you’ve gone to for us.”

Martha piled some potatoes and two pork chops on a plate and sat it down in front of Justin before doing the same for Brian and finally Zeke. She dipped the beans into bowls and passed those around before taking her seat. “Pa, you wanna say the blessing?”

Zeke bowed his head. “Dear Father, thank you for all things. I’d like to ask a special blessing for these two fine young men as they begin their lives together. Watch over us all, amen.”

Martha echoed the amen and stated, “Dig in boys.”

Brian looked around the table and shook his head. He had to admit that he liked these people even with their strange ways. Maybe it was the easy way they seemed to accept him and Justin, or maybe it was the homey feel, which is something he’d only known at Debbie’s, but whatever it was…he liked it. He gave a little sigh as he began the process of clogging up his arteries and adding untold amounts of fat to his slim figure. He’d spend the rest of his life on the fucking treadmill to take off the weight he was going to put on during this visit to Hicksville, USA. As he took his first tentative bite, he watched Justin shoveling food in like the boy hadn’t eaten in a year. “Hey, Sunshine, if you keep eating like that, your ass is going to get so big it won’t fit into Pittsburgh.”

Martha reached over and gave Brian a smack on the back of his head. “Watch your language at my table, Slick. That’s no way for you to be talking to Sunshine.”

Justin gave Brian a big smile. “Yeah, Slick, you shouldn’t be talking to me that way.”

Brian raised an eyebrow and stuck his tongue into his cheek. “Sunshine, you need to remember that we won’t be here that long, and when I get your bloated ass…ummm I mean derriere back home, you’ll pay dearly.”

Justin turned and looked at Martha with his puppy dog expression. “Do you see how he treats me?”

Martha glared at Brian as she gently patted Justin on the shoulder. “Slick, you should be right ashamed of yourself for mistreating this little treasure. As a matter of fact, you should be horse whipped.”

Brian, who wasn’t used to curbing his tongue for anyone, let the word slip past his lips before he could stop himself. “Kinky.” As soon as he’d said it, he looked towards Martha waiting for another smack.

Zeke threw his head back and roared with laughter. “He got you there, Ma.”

“Men are such pigs!” Martha looked over at Justin and gave him a smile. “Well all men except Sunshine here, he’s the exception to that rule…he’s a complete angel.”

Brian almost choked on a bite of potatoes. He quickly took a drink of the iced tea to clear his throat before saying, “Angel? Sunshine is so far from being an angel it’s not funny. You should hear him when we are…ummmmm…forget that, but he’s no angel.”

Zeke reached over and gave Brian a pat on the shoulder. “Ma, you need to lay off Slick here. He’s a good boy. You know we don’t do favorites with our boys, so there’s no need to go and pick favorites now.”

Brian’s eyes grew large as he listened to the farmer defend him and felt a really strange feeling unfurl in the vicinity of his heart. For the briefest of moments, he wondered what it would have been like to have a father like this man instead of the one who raised him. He gave his head a little shake and swallowed hard. “It’s alright, Zeke. Everyone thinks Sunshine needs protecting.”

“Including you, right Slick?” Zeke asked as he looked into Brian’s eyes.

This was getting far too emotional for Brian’s taste, but as he looked into the farmer’s eyes, he realized he was expected to give an answer. “Yeah, I try to protect him.”

Zeke nodded his head. “I know you do, son. I expect you’d protect him at the cost of your own happiness. That’s how I know you are a good boy. I’d be right proud to have you as a son.” He looked over at his wife and stated, “So you lay off my boy, Ma.”

Brian dropped his head unable to meet anyone’s eye at the moment. He took a few breaths to get himself under control before lifting his head. He gave Zeke a genuine smile and whispered, “Thanks, Zeke.”

“Awww, Slick, we done gone and adopted you boys, so you may as well call me Pa like the rest of the brood.”

Brian shook his head in amazement. He’d never admit it to anyone but he suddenly felt like part of a family. He’d always considered Debbie and Michael his family, but something was always there in the background. He always felt as if he had to prove himself to them. He’d never known unconditional acceptance before with anyone except Justin. He grinned, winked at Zeke, and snarked in his best Southern accent, “Well now, Pa, I guess I could be persuaded. Does this mean I get to live out my days in this palatial estate?”

Zeke grinned at Brian’s antics. “Hell no, son. What it means is that you get to keep me up in my old age with all that money you make posing for them fancy magazine pictures. I expect you to keep me up in the manner I’ve become accustomed to.”

Brian laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe properly. He glanced across the table and saw Justin laughing with Martha. Maybe getting lost was the best thing that ever happened to them. Just then, he noticed that Sunshine’s expression changed from happy and smiling to complete shock. “What’s wrong, Sunshine?”

Justin turned dazed eyes in Brian’s direction and gave a little shake of his head. His lips were moving but no sound was being uttered.

“I just explained to him that we’d be holding you two a proper marriage ceremony tomorrow night,” Martha stated with a huge smile on her face.

Brian swung his head around and glared at the woman. “What the hell…ummm…heck are you talking about? We aren’t, nor will we ever be, married!”

Martha’s eyes narrowed, she took a deep breath, and pointed her finger right into Brian’s face. “Let me tell you something, Slick. I won’t have you belittling our beliefs. You jumped over the wedding broom with Sunshine, so you are married, whether you want to be or not. That fact isn’t in question. We are giving you a proper ceremony with friends and family and you will not bring shame down on this house. Am I making myself perfectly clear here, Slick?”

Brian flinched and bit his lip in order to hold back the snarky comment that sprang to his lips. He was immediately transported back to a time when he was 15 and Debbie was giving him a lecture on how he would behave in her home. These people had been nothing but nice to him since he arrived, and he felt as if he owed them something for their acceptance and hospitality. What could it hurt to go along with this charade to make them happy? He pasted on his fake smile, clenched his teeth together, and almost snarled, “With everything else that’s happened on this trip, why the hell not?”

Zeke gave Brian a little smack on the shoulder and grinned. “It’s not all that bad, son. You have found yourself a right smart mate. I know marriage is scary, but if you both work at it, everything will turn out for the best.”

Brian looked over at the man he really wished would have been his father and smiled a somewhat pained smile. “I’ll remember that.”

Justin finally seemed to get himself under control and stated forcefully. “I won’t do it.”

Brian’s head whipped around and he stared at Justin with a stunned look on his face. This was what the boy had been wanting and waiting for. Why was he suddenly so against the idea? “Why not, Sunshine? After all the trouble these nice people went to, it’s the least we can do.”

Justin shook his head. “No, I won’t do it. I won’t go through with some marriage ceremony just to placate someone. If I ever get married, it’ll be for real.”

Brian sucked his lips into his mouth and ducked his head for a moment unable to meet Justin’s eyes. He knew the kid had romantic, lesbianic dreams. He slowly raised his head and looked closely at the boy, no he wasn’t a boy anymore…he was a man, and nodded his head. “You’re right.”

 


	6. Chapter 6:  To Wed or Not to Wed

 

 

Justin looked at Brian with mixture of determination and sadness.  He'd love nothing better than to marry Brian…it was his ultimate dream.  It just seemed wrong to go through with a sham.  He wouldn't do it.  He'd be making a mockery of his own beliefs.  "Thanks for understanding."

Brian looked at Martha and smiled.  "I know you think you're doing what's best, but believe me, this isn't the time."

Martha looked at the sad expression on Sunshine's face.  "How can you say that, Slick?  Sunshine loves you and I know he wants to marry you, so what's the real problem here?"

"I think we need to leave the boys alone, Martha."  Zeke stood and headed for the door.

"No, I don't think we should leave them alone.  That's the problem.  They done been left alone too much, and it ain't right.  These young'uns need someone to slap some sense into their darn fool heads, and I'm aiming to do just that!"  Martha glared at her husband almost daring him to contradict her.

Zeke sat back down and looked at Brian.  "Slick, she's done gone and got an idea in her head and there ain't nothing to be done about it.  She's like a bulldog chomping on a big 'ole bone…ain't nobody gonna take that bone away from her."

Justin leaned forward and took one of Martha's hands.  "I know you think it's what I want, and it is, but not like this.  It's not legal for us to marry…not here, and not at home."

"So what?  It weren't legal for the slaves to marry neither, but they performed their own ceremonies and hitched themselves up just the same.  Marriage ain't about being legal, Sunshine.  Marriage is about what's in your heart.  Ain't no government or no little piece of paper gonna make you any more married that what you are now.  I see it in your eyes, Sunshine.  You married Slick a long time ago in your heart, and that's all that truly matters.  You don't need to stand up in front of friends and family, but I just thought it'd be a nice celebration.  A way for others to share in your love and happiness, cause that's all a wedding ceremony really is…ain't got nothing to do with actually hitching up two people."

Zeke leaned forward and gave Brian a pat on the shoulder.  "She's right, son.  Don't matter what no government or so-called religious organization says…you boys been married a long time.  So why not have yourselves a little celebration?"

Brian looked across the table and gazed into Justin's eyes.  It hit him like a ton of bricks and he had trouble catching his breath.  They were right.  All this time he'd hated the thought of marriage because it seemed too hetero, but that was the image of marriage that people portrayed.  The church, the pastor, the fucking white picket fence, and the 2.5 children, but that wasn't what marriage really was. It was about caring more for another person's happiness than your own; it was about needing to protect that person from harm; it was about gaining joy in that person's accomplishments; it was about allowing that person to know the real you.  He didn't understand how it had all happened, but he really was married to Justin in every way that counted.

Justin gazed into Brian's eyes and smiled his most brilliant smile when he recognized the truth of what Martha was saying reflected in those hazel pools.  A laugh escaped his lips as he nodded his head enthusiastically.  He didn't even notice that he was crying until he flung himself into his lover's arms and heard Brian whisper, "Waterworks, Sunshine?"

Brian wrapped his arms around a very bubbly blond boy.  Okay, so he was a bubbly, blubbering blond boy, but he was right where he belonged.  Damn, he thought, try saying that five times fast.  He kissed the top of Justin's head and gave Sunshine a little squeeze.  "I guess we're having ourselves a celebration."

Justin pulled back a bit and gave Brian a teary-eyed smile.  "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"Well, Yeee-haaaaw!  Looks like we are having ourselves a wedding shindig!"  Zeke danced over and pulled Martha into his arms, spinning around.   "Ma, you done gone and got all the boys married off now, what will we do for cheap farm labor?"

Martha gave Zeke's shoulder a smack and grinned.  "We call our boys and tell them to come home and help…that's what."

Zeke slapped Brian on the shoulder.  "Take your man to bed, Slick.  You young'uns have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.  If I know Ma, she's going all out for you boys."

Brian gave Zeke a genuine smile.  "I guess we'll see you in the morning, Pa."

Zeke laughed, "I know you'll be seeing me in the morning, son.  We have chores to finish up before you get to celebrate with your man."

Martha smiled at Justin and whispered, "Don't ever let Slick forget that you are the best thing that's ever happened to him, Sunshine."

Justin laughed out loud.  "You know I won't, Martha."

Martha tried to hide the hurt she felt because Sunshine hadn't called her Ma, but Slick had called Zeke, Pa.  She gave his cheek a little pat and started to turn to leave.

Justin saw the pain cloud the woman's eyes and realized immediately what he'd done.  He reached out and gave a gentle tug on her arm.  "I'll never forget everything you've done for us, Ma."

Martha felt her heart swell and she couldn't contain the happiness she felt as she gave Sunshine a bone-crushing hug.  "Oh, Sunshine, you boys run on off to bed.  We'll get everything set up for your party.  Don't you worry none.  It'll be the best darn celebration these parts have seen in a coon's age."

Brian tugged on Justin's arm and led the boy up the stairs to their room.  It was getting a tiny bit too emotional for his well-being.  He needed to come back down to reality for a moment and he couldn't think of a better way to do that than to bury himself inside the blonde's hot, tight ass.

As soon as they were inside their room, Brian pushed Justin up against the door and devoured his mouth.  Maybe it was all the talk of weddings or maybe it was his own personal revelations, but whatever it was, he suddenly felt the need to reconnect with reality…his reality.  He needed to reaffirm to himself that he wasn't some love-sick lesbian.  It was just fucking.  As his tongue pushed deeper into the willing mouth of his blond boy, he grudgingly admitted to himself that fucking Justin was in a class all by itself…so what if that made him seem like a fucking lesbian.

Justin clutched Brian closer, returning the kiss with an enthusiasm he only experienced with his lover.  He tried to keep his moans low pulling at the shirt beneath his fingers trying to reach the warm skin.  He closed his eyes and let his senses take over.  After a few minutes of wrestling with clothes, he pushed Brian backwards until they tumbled on the bed tangled in each other's arms.

 

Bright and early the next morning, Brian and Justin entered the kitchen and smiled at Martha.

"Oh good, you're finally up.  Come on in here.  I want you to meet my boys."  She turned and yelled out into the living room, "BJ, CJ, DJ, and RJ get your butts into this kitchen and say hello!"

She grinned and gave each of the men a kiss as they filed into the kitchen.  She started at one end of the line introducing them as she went along.   "This here's my oldest boy, Barney Jack or Junior, as we call him; he's the lawyer in the family.  This here's, Callum Jay or Shorty, and he owns the Feed and Seed.  This here's, David James or Hammer, and he owns his own construction company.  Finally, this here's my baby, Roy Joseph or Doc, as you can guess, he's a doctor…we have a veterinarian in the family."

Martha turned and made a dramatic wave in Brian and Justin's direction and said, "This here's the adopted sons.  The tall one is Slick, and the adorable one is Sunshine.  Now, you boys play nice while I finish up breakfast."

Brian looked over the four men with a critical eye expecting to see disgust and disdain in their eyes.  Instead, all he saw was curiosity and a bit of arrogance.  They were all very handsome men and under different circumstances, he'd fuck all of them.

Junior looked over the two men his parents had taken a shine to and asked, "So, Slick, I hear tell you and Sunshine boy here have been helping out the old man on the farm, how is it that two fags wind up on the farm?"

Brian's eyes narrowed at the man taking on a defensive posture.  "So what if we have?  Pa needed help, so we helped him.  It's a shame he has four strapping boys who never bother to help him, and he has to rely on the fags to help out, now isn't it?   And the name's Brian and this is Justin."

Shorty stepped forward and said, "You boys better make nice or Ma will have your hides.  You heard what she said."

"Ain't no pretty boy fairy model gonna tell me I don't help out my Pa, Shorty." Junior glared at Brian.

"Ain't no pretty boy homophobic redneck farmer gonna get away with belittling me and my partner."  Brian mimicked Junior's southern drawl perfectly.

There was a moment of silence and then all four brothers burst out laughing.

"Homophobic!  He called Junior homophobic!  Oh that's just priceless!" Hammer doubled over laughing.

Justin was still looking up at Brian with a starry-eyed expression.  Brian had called him his partner.

Brian looked from face to face wondering what the hell was so funny as he pulled Justin closer to his side.  These guys were crazy!  They could start throwing punches at any second and he wanted to make sure Sunshine was safely at his side.

Doc shook his head and wiped the tears out of his eyes.  "Oh, Slick, that was a good one.  I haven't laughed that long in awhile, and I've never seen anyone get the best of ole Junior, here."

Justin smiled and asked, "What's going on?  What's so funny?"

Shorty took a breath as he tried to get his laughter under control.  "Slick called Junior a homophobe…that's what."

"Well if the shoe fits," Brian growled.

Hammer grinned. "I do believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, Slick."

Shorty nodded.  "Yep, Junior's a big ole fairy himself."

"Watch it you little freak," Junior growled smacking Shorty on the shoulder.

"Oh, give it a rest, Junior.  You just wanted to start something, and we ain't gonna let you ruin Ma's day."  Doc stuck out his hand.  "It's nice to meet you fellas, and thanks for helping out the folks."

Justin took the man's hand and smiled.  "It was our pleasure.  You have some terrific parents."

"I hear you boys jumped the broom and now we gotta have ourselves a marriage celebration," said Hammer.

Brian shrugged his shoulders still glaring at Junior.

"That's what we were told too," Justin laughed, giving Brian's arm a gentle nudge. "Don't make a scene, Brian.  We promised to behave, remember?"

Brian looked down at Justin and smiled.  "I remember, Sunshine."

"Good, now that we've had the drama queen moment, let's eat." Doc headed toward the dining room and everyone followed.

Martha smiled as she watched the boys take seats around the big table.  "I hope you boys are getting along.  I don't want no messing about today.  Junior, when is Sparky gonna get here?"

Brian's eyebrow shot up and he mouthed, 'Sparky?' in Junior's direction.

Junior glared at Brian as he answered, "He's coming, Ma. He had to take Mr. Barrett his car."

"Well, he better get his hot little britches over here soon.  Pa wants him to look over Slick's car to make sure nothing was missed."

Justin looked at Martha.  "Sparky would be the town's mechanic?"

"Oh, yes.  Poor boy works himself to death and don't charge half what he should.  He's such a good boy.  I still don't see how my Sparky got tangled up with Junior."

"Gee thanks, Ma," Junior groused.

"You know I love you, Junior, but you ain't the easiest person to live with.  I still don't know how my Sunshine puts up with Slick."

"Gee thanks, Ma," groused Brian.

Martha turned and looked at Brian and then Junior before turning around and grumbling under her breath, "Pig headed.  Nothing but pig headed the both of them."

"I heard that," parroted Brian and Junior.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7:  Leap of Faith

  
Author's notes: Here is the next chapter...only one more to go!  I may write a sequel to this story sometime in the future when RL settles down a bit.  I already have so many ideas!  How would you guys like to see the gang down on the farm?  We'll see.  Thanks for all the reviews.  I appreciate each and every one.  


* * *

 

 

Brian gazed out over the backyard as people ran around getting ready for the party. He felt a presence at his side and a firm hand on his shoulder. It was easy to tell that Zeke had joined him out on the porch, so he turned and smiled up at the older man.  
  
“So, how are you holding up, son?”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Zeke looked at the young man leaning against the porch railing. “You know, you’ve found yourself a good man. That boy loves you, and you know it. Why is it so difficult to get yourself hitched to him?”  
  
Brian let out a long breath. “It’s hard to explain.”  
  
Zeke chuckled softly. “Son, I think you make things hard…on yourself and those around you. It don’t matter what other people think. You and that boy in there have been married for awhile. I think you know it’d make him happier than a pig in a mud puddle if you’d ask him to get hitched.”  
  
Brian looked up at the farmer and for the first time in his life he wanted to confide in someone. “What happens when he starts to expect things? What happens if I can’t give him what he expects? What then?”  
  
“Then you talk and you work it out. Nobody said this was easy, Slick. Hell, it’s more difficult than trying to breed a mare outta season, but you suck it up and do whatever it takes to stay together.”  
  
Brian shook his head and whispered in a voice filled with anguish, “What if I disappoint him?”  
  
“You ain’t perfect, Slick, and little Sunshine already knows that. Sure you’re gonna disappoint him and he’s gonna disappoint you. That’s called life. I always figured you to be the ballsy sort. You mean to tell me that you’re gonna let a little thing like fear keep you from making your man happy?”  
  
“I’ve seen how these things play out. It’s never pretty.”  
  
“Look around you, Slick. Do you see all these people? They are here because they’re friends and family. We ain’t the conventional sort here. Hell, people look down on us for all sorts of reasons, but we don’t let that stop us from doing what we want. Take my boy, Junior. You think it’s easy for him living here and being gay? Life is a bitch and then you die. My pa told me that, and his pa before him. It’s just a fact. The only thing you can do is make what happiness you can for yourself before you die. I know you are a strong man, so why don’t you make that man of yours happy?”  
  
“What if he says no?”  
  
Zeke clapped Brian on the back and laughed. “If he does, you just bat them purty eyes of yours at him and say purty please.”  
  
Brian couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud. “Dang, Pa, you gonna turn me into a lesbian!”  
  
Zeke grinned and winked. “Whatever it takes, my boy, whatever it takes. So, can I go tell Ma we are having ourselves an ole fashioned hitching?”  
  
Brian stood up and took a deep breath. “Well I guess it’s time for me to bite the bullet and go see if I can talk Sunshine into hitching himself up with the likes of me.”  
  
Zeke laughed. “Keep working on that accent, Slick. Won’t be long till you sound like you belong ’round these parts.”  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
  
Martha gave Justin a hug. “Now, Sunshine, you have to tell that man of yours what you want.”  
  
Justin gave a little shake of his head. “It’s not that easy. I know how he feels about marriage, and I don’t want him to do anything he doesn’t want to do just to make me happy.”  
  
“Oh pish posh! That boy loves you, Sunshine. We can all see that.”  
  
“I know he loves me. He shows me a million times a day how much he loves me, which is why I don’t want to ask for things he’s not ready to give.”  
  
“Asking to be happy ain’t asking too much(, Sunshine). He has to give you what you need to be happy. I won’t push you, but I do think you both need to sit down and have a long talk about what you want.”  
  
“I just want to be with him.”  
  
They heard the back screen door slam shut and Brian yell, “Hey, Sunshine, where are you?”  
  
“In the kitchen.”  
  
Brian stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Martha. “What are you guys up to in here?”  
  
Justin rolled his shoulders a bit and sighed, “Swapping recipes, dear. What have all you men folk been up to?”  
  
Martha had to turn around and lean over the sink because she almost spewed her swallow of tea everywhere.  
  
“Ha ha! Very funny, Sunshine.”  
  
Justin laughed, “You’re so easy sometimes, Brian.”  
  
Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek and fluttered his eyelashes at Justin. “I thought you liked it when I was easy.”  
  
Martha was having a coughing fit and laughing at the same time.  
  
Justin gave her a pat on the back. “Are you alright, Ma?”  
  
“F-fine. You young’uns tickle me.”  
  
“Justin, I need to talk to you in private.”  
  
Martha waved her hand. “Go on, Sunshine, talk to your man. I’m fine.”  
  
“Well if you’re sure. Come on, Brian.”  
  
Brian took the hand that Justin held out and allowed himself to be led into the living room.   
  
“What’s up, Brian?”  
  
Brain drew his bottom lip into his mouth and looked into Justin’s blue eyes. “Did you believe what Martha and Zeke said about us already being married?”  
  
Justin shrugged his shoulders. “It made sense to me, but we don’t have to call it anything, do we? I mean, we’re doing okay like we are.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath. “Would you like to have the ceremony?”  
  
“I don’t need all that, Brian. I’ve already told you. I won’t do it to make other people happy…we can just go on as we always have.”  
  
“You sure don’t make things easy, Sunshine. Okay, fine.” Brian bit his lip and asked, “You want to get hitched or not?”  
  
Martha stepped out into the room. “Well that was about as romantic as a pig on a poke, Slick! You can do better than that.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and groaned, “It’s like the gang from the Pitts gone country! Is there no privacy left in this world?”  
  
Junior entered the room on his mother’s heels. “Oh my God! You call that a proposal? You just gave fags every where a bad name!”  
  
Brian dropped his head to his chest. “Kill me now. Would someone please just fucking kill me now!”  
  
“I’d be happy to kill ya, Bro. Hell, after that lame ass attempt at romance anyone would be willing to kill ya.”  
  
Justin turned and glared at Junior. “Shut the fuck up, Junior. I’ve about had it with your bullshit. No one talks to Brian that way, understand?”  
  
Loud clapping could be heard coming from the next room and Doc shouted, “You tell him, Sunshine. Bout time someone put Junior in his place!”  
  
“You boys need to lay off, Junior. It just takes him a bit of time to warm up to new people, ain’t that right, sweetie?”  
  
Brian watched with his mouth agape as a virtual God walked over to Junior and kissed the man on the cheek. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. The guy was about six feet tall, had jet black hair, clear green eyes, a toned body with muscles in all the right places, and from the bulge in those skin tight jeans, Brian guessed he was hung like a horse.   
  
Justin was doing a double take himself. This new guy moved with grace and had the air of a predator. He was absolutely breath taking.   
  
Harold let his eyes travel over the two new members of the group. He took in the tall brunette with a quick appraising glance before he let his eyes rest on the blond. He arched an eyebrow and grinned, “So you must be the famous Sunshine I’ve heard so much about from Ma. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m Harold, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”  
  
Brian actually growled, “Not in this lifetime, Harold.” Who did this guy think he was? Coming in here and hitting on Justin!  
  
Junior elbowed Harold in the ribs. “What the hell do you think you are doing, Sparky?”  
  
Harold laughed softly. “I’m just making sure that Sunshine feels welcome.”  
  
“Well cut that shit out!”  
  
Harold turned and looped his arms around Junior’s neck. “Is Mr. I-don’t-get-jealous getting a bit jealous?”  
  
Junior huffed, “Hell no! We just don’t hit on family members.”  
  
Justin, deciding to take a page out of Harold’s book, turned and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and asked, “Were you jealous?”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Not in the least, Sunshine.”  
  
Everyone start laughing at the show playing out in the living room. Doc put his arm over Shorty’s shoulder and hugged his brother close. “What the hell are we gonna do when the wives get here?”  
  
“We’re already here!” parroted three very beautiful women standing just inside the front door. “No way could we miss all this excitement.”  
  
In a flash, Doc, Hammer, and Shorty had their wives, and were dragging them into the kitchen.  
  
“Well the gangs all here, so are we having ourselves a hitching or not?” Junior glared at Brian. “Are you gonna ask Sunshine all proper like?”  
  
Justin felt Brian stiffen and closed his eyes. For a second, he’d thought that maybe Brian was going to ask him, but that was all over now. Oh well, it had been a pleasant little dream while it lasted. “Would you all leave Brian alone? We don’t have to get married to be happy. We are fine just as we are! So drop it!”  
  
Brian felt two things at the exact time. One was pride in Justin for standing up for him and their life. The second was the prick in the vicinity of his heart hearing the sadness in the blond’s voice. What the hell. Zeke was right. You do whatever you have to do. Brian took a deep breath and dropped to one knee.  
  
The brothers all started clapping and whistling until Martha coughed loudly. Complete silence fell over the room.  
  
Justin looked down at Brian and shook his head. “You don’t have to do this. I know you love me.”  
  
“How about you shut up for a minute and let me speak, Sunshine.”  
  
Justin licked his lips, felt tears prick his eyes, and nodded his head.  
  
“Look, we’ll never be like the breeders. I don’t want that and neither do you. We’ll always live our lives the way we want, but I’ve realized that I don’t mind having you around so much.”  
  
“Now that’s pure romance right there,” sneered Junior.  
  
“Hush!” Harold smacked Junior on the shoulder never taking his eyes off the drama unfolding.  
  
Brian cleared his throat. “I’m just trying to tell you that I think Ma and Pa are right. We have been somewhat married in an unconventional way for some time, so why not make it official?”  
  
“Oh my God! You call that a proposal? Sounds like you want your oil changed!” Harold threw up his hands.  
  
“Sshhhh Sparky, it’s just getting good here.” Junior pulled Harold closer.  
  
Brian gritted his teeth and blew out a breath. He thought he felt his brain bleeding. Yes, he was actually going to spontaneously combust or some shit. Well, fuck it! He was on his fucking knee so he might as well go all out. “Sunshine, would you make me the happiest man on the planet and agree to get hitched?”  
  
Tears were streaming down Justin’s face and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to believe that Brian was asking him because he wanted to do it, but a part of him felt that Brian was being forced into this. “Thank you for asking, Brian. I already told you we didn’t have to do this.”  
  
Martha stepped forward. “Say yes, Sunshine…just say yes!”  
  
A chorus of ‘say yes’ was repeated by all the members of the family.  
  
Justin looked into Brian’s eyes and for the first time he felt that maybe he was asking because he wanted to. He gave a nod of his head and said, “Let’s do it.”  
  
Brian stood up, cupped his hands around Justin’s cheeks and whispered, “Say it.”  
  
Justin smiled brightly and gave a little nod of his head. “Yes!”  
  
Brian tilted his head to the side and smirked. “Yes, what?”  
  
Justin laughed out loud, flung himself into Brian’s arms and shouted, “Yes, I’ll get hitched with you!”  
  
Shouts of ‘yee haw’ and ‘bout time’ were voiced by the entire family. Zeke and Martha both wiped at their eyes as they watched their adopted boys hugging and kissing.  
  
Junior gave Harold a quick kiss and said, “Let’s party, people!”


	8. Chapter 8:  Just Gotta Jump

  
Author's notes:

I’d just like to say that the wedding in this chapter is a combination of different types of weddings that I rolled into one. It’s part Wiccan hand fasting, part African broom jumping, and part Native American. I hope no one is offended by this and I am in no way making fun of any of these rituals or traditions. In fact, this would be my ideal wedding. I hope you enjoy it.

Also, Cookie, who acted as my one man shmoop detector, gave this a two thumbs up on the shmoopability chart. He said he had to turn his shmoop radar down, but considering it was a wedding, it fell within the acceptable shmoop limits.

* * *

  


Brian looked in the full-length mirror and gave a nod of his head.  He looked good.  It amazed him that this family was doing all this for them.  This must be costing a small fortune to throw together, especially on such short notice.  So, to say he was surprised when Zeke gave him these new clothes was an understatement.  A new pair of black jeans, a maroon cowboy shirt with pearl snaps, black dress cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat finished up the look.  Shorty gave him a black leather belt with a large silver buckle, which looked rather good on him.  He was impressed to realize he looked good in cowboy garb.

Justin was in another room looking at himself in the mirror.  He wasn't so sure about all the cowboy gear.  Martha had given him a pair of blue jeans that actually fit him in all the right places, a powder blue cowboy shirt with pearl snaps, brown dress cowboy boots, and a wheat colored cowboy hat.  Shorty gave him a light brown leather belt with a pewter belt buckle. It wasn't that he looked bad or anything; it was just a very new look for him.

Brian walked into the kitchen and was immediately swamped by women oohing and aahing over him.  Seconds later, Justin walked in and pulled half the attention away from Brian.

Junior gave them both the once over.  "Well, you pretty boys won't embarrass the family too badly."

Harold slapped Junior's shoulders.  "Embarrass the family my ass!  I think the status of this family just jumped up about a hundred points on the hotness scale."

"Ain't that the truth, Sparky?  Hell, I ain't even gay and they're enough to turn me on," Hammer said only to get a swift smack on the arm from his wife, Megan.

Doc just gave a very low wolf whistle and wiggled his eyebrows very suggestively, which earned him a slap from his wife, Heather.  "Ow!  What the hell is with all the hitting today?"

"It's them belts I gave 'em.  Hell, they'd look like shit if it weren't for my great taste," Shorty stated.  His wife Allison popped him on the back of the head.  "Dang it, woman!  Don't be hitting me on the head…especially when I'm telling the truth!"  That got him another pop from his wife.

Brian had a huge grin on his face as he watched the women slapping their men around.  "Seems you fellas got to watch what you say, huh?  Looks to me like you're all pussy whipped, with the exception of Junior…guess he's dick whipped."  That comment got him a very hard smack on the shoulder from Justin, and everyone in the room burst out laughing, with the exception of Brian.  He was rubbing his shoulder and gaping at Justin like he couldn't believe he'd just been slapped.

Martha stepped in front of them with a tall man dressed like an American Indian Shaman.  The only thing he was missing was the huge feather headdress.  "Slick, Sunshine, I'd like you to meet Hawk.  He's our spiritual leader and will be performing the ceremony."

Hawk extended his hand shaking first Brian's and then Justin's hand.  "I have talked with Martha and decided on a very special ceremony for you two.  Is there anything you wish to add?"

Brian looked at Justin and shrugged.  "I trust Ma's judgment. Anything special you want, Sunshine?"

Justin gave Brian a huge smile and shook his head. "I'm good."

Zeke stepped forward and clapped Brian on the shoulder and announced, "Let's get this show on the road folks."

Everyone filed outside and Justin was completely awed by the sight.  There were flowers decorating the trellis and the porch.  Tables had been set up in the far corner of the yard with a huge barbeque.  In the center of the yard a large circle was laid out with decorative stones and he was careful to step over them as he followed the tall Indian into the circle.  He watched as all the other members of the family, and some new faces he'd never seen, formed a circle just outside the stones.  They were completely surrounded by people.

Brian stood straight and tall as he watched all the people gather around them.  He stretched his neck feeling as if he were wearing a tie, his neck suddenly feeling hot and itchy.  It was never too late to back out of this.  He looked down at Justin and saw the excitement shining in those blue eyes and forgot all about backing out of the ceremony.  He'd never seen the blond look so happy.

Hawk stood in front of Brian and Justin holding an ancient looking wooden rattle.  He chanted a few words that neither of them understood, and shook the rattle directly in front of him.  He turned to the left, and repeated the chant giving the rattle another shake.  He turned again to his left and repeated the process for a third time.  Finally, he turned to the left, repeated the chant, and shook the rattle before turning back to face Brian and Justin.  They were beginning to wonder if they were going to understand this ceremony at all.

Hawk took a deep breath and began. "Friends, Family, and Neighbors.  I have invoked the four winds and asked their blessings upon this union."

Junior walked into the circle carrying a large ornate silver tray with four small crystal bowls, and stood off to the side.  Brian noticed the smirk on his face and tried to catch a glimpse of what was in those bowls.

Hawk nodded at Junior before looking back at Brian and Justin.  "As the grass of the fields and the trees of the woods bend together under the pressures of the storm, so, too, must you both bend when the wind blows strong.  But know that as quickly as the storm comes, so equally quickly may it leave.  Yet, will you both stand strong in each other's strength.  As you give love, so you will receive it.  As you give strength, so will you receive strength.  Together you are one, apart you are as nothing.  Know that no two people can be exactly alike.  No more can two people fit together, perfect in every way.  There will be times when it will be hard to give and to love.  But see then your reflection as in a woodland pool, when the image you see looks sad and angered, and then know it is the time for you to smile and to love.  It is not fire that puts out fire.  In return will the image in the pool smile and love.  So change your anger for love, tears for joy.  It is no weakness to admit a wrong; more it is a strength, and a sign of eternal growth.  Ever love, help, and respect each other."

Hawk motioned for Junior to step forward with the tray before beginning again.  "Now we shall perform the Tasting of the Four Temperaments. This ritual shows how two people must be willing to endure all the ups and downs of a relationship…the sour, the bitter, the hot, and the sweet times. A union involves individual sacrifice so that two people can harmonize as one.  Sacrifice can cause sour feelings," he continued as he picked up the first crystal bowl. "The lemon juice represents those sour feelings." He lifted the bowl in front of Brian.  "Let each person taste the sourness."

Brian raised the bowl to his lips and took a sip.  His face screwed up at the sour taste and passed it to Justin who did the same thing.

Hawk took the bowl from Justin and placed it back on the tray before continuing. "Those sour feelings can often turn to bitterness."  He picked up the next bowl.  "The vinegar represents the bitterness."  He gave the bowl to Brian.  "Let each person taste the bitterness."

Brian took a sip and almost gagged passing the bowl over to Justin who had a very similar reaction.

Hawk replaced the bowl and picked up the next one. "That bitterness can eventually lead to a very heated explosion which is represented by the cayenne."  He gave the bowl to Brian and repeated, "Let each person taste the heat of the bitter explosion."

Brian closed his eyes tightly and took a very tiny taste immediately feeling his mouth explode with heat.  He sucked in sharp breath panting heavily trying to cool off his mouth before passing the bowl to Justin.

Justin's eyes got really large as he watched Brian's reaction to tasting what was in that bowl.  He swallowed hard before bringing the bowl to his lips. He took a quick taste and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks as the heat overtook his senses.  He shoved the bowl back into Hawk's hands and started fanning mouth as the guest laughed softly.

Hawk replaced the pepper juice on the tray and picked up the last bowl. "Now I say to you, if you can weather all that, all the difficult times and still be friends and lovers, then you shall come to know the sweetness that's in all the previous three flavors. That sweetness is represented by honey."  He raised the bowl in front of Brian.

Brian took the bowl and quickly brought it to his lips.  He needed something to deaden the fire that was continuning to assault his mouth.  He gulped a huge swallow before passing the bowl to Justin, who almost inhaled the remaining honey in the bowl.  The guests gave another little chuckle.

Hawk put the last bowl bank on the tray and Junior walked away.  "Now that the couple has shown their dedication to weathering the trials of their union, let them now join hands as the four ribbon bearers step forward."

Justin smiled brightly as Martha, Zeke, Junior, and Doc stepped into the circle, each holding a beautiful length of ribbon.  Martha walked in front of them and smiled.  "I'm here representing Sunshine's family.  In a very short amount of time, he's come to mean the world me, and to our whole clan.  I offer the green ribbon, which represents the earth, the foundation of your union and also the wealth.  My wish for you boys is that you always have solid ground beneath your feet and the wealth of love, happiness, and health."  She quickly tied the ribbon around their clasped hands and stepped off to the side.

Zeke stepped in front of them and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  "I'm here representing Slick's family.  I declare now before all who are present, that Slick is my son.  I carry the red ribbon, which represents fire."  He tied the ribbon around the boy's hands.  "With this ribbon I wish you both much passion and fire in your lives together."

Junior snickered, "Yeah, like they need help in that department."  Martha smacked him hard on the shoulder, but he didn't make a sound, he just smirked at Brian.

Doc stepped forward and tied a blue ribbon around their wrists.  "I offer the blue ribbon which represents water.  May all the tears you shed together be those of happiness and joy, and should you shed tears of sorrow, let that sorrow be shared equally."

Finally, Junior stepped forward and tied a white ribbon around their wrists.  He cleared his throat and mumbled, "I offer the white ribbon which represents the wind and air.  May the wind be always upon your backs aiding you on your journeys and cool any conflict before it becomes a crisis."  He quickly turned and headed back to his place in the circle mumbling, "May the winds hurry you on your way and blow you nuts away from this insane family."

Brian, Justin, and the entire group said simultaneously, "I heard that."

Hawk motioned with his hands.  "Let the circle part and the Besom placed to bridge the gap."

A gap was made as people shifted to the side and Hammer placed a very lavishly decorated broom on the ground.

Hawk looked at Brian and Justin.  "The Besom represents a threshold.  While you are both still individuals, you are embarking on a new life together.  Jumping over the Besom symbolizes the crossing over the threshold into new territory, a life that is vitally connected to another's.  The leap that you are about to take is symbolic. Starting a new life with another person requires a 'leap of faith'.  By taking this leap, you both show your dedication to working together through all the tough times ahead.  The Besom is also a symbol of the hearth, the center of the new family being created."  He led Brian and Justin over to the broom.  "Make your leap."

Brian looked down at Justin and nodded.  The both jumped over the broom to loud cheers from all the guests.  Zeke picked up the broom and handed it to Brian as he begins to untie the ribbons from around their wrists and retie to them handle of the Besom.  "You are the first of my sons to forgo the traditional wedding ceremony in favor of a hand fasting ritual.  Ma and I did both to satisfy our families.  However, as the first of my sons, you get my family Besom.  It's been passed down from father to son for generations.  You see all the ribbons?  Those are all from unions of our family members.  Now the Besom is in your hands and you're responsible to look after it until you pass it on to your son."

Brian felt his eyes sting for a moment and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  He'd never felt so close to a group of people as he felt towards this family.  He looked at the broom and nodded his head.  Yes, he'd pass this on to Gus and he'd be sure to tell his son about the rich family history behind it too.

Martha clapped her hands. "Well come on Slick, give Sunshine a kiss so we can all go eat!"

Brian bent his head and captured Justin's lip in a very emotional kiss that seemed to go on and on.

"Holy shit, they are gonna do it right here in front of everyone," groused Junior.

Brian broke the kiss, winked at Justin, and they both turned to look at Junior stating together, "I heard that."


End file.
